Ogre
Ogres. Foul, inbred, brutish creatures that manage to give the already loathed giantkind a bad name, ogres are savage beyond words and find mirth in the most shocking acts of cruelty. A blight on any land they inhabit ogres are unrepentantly evil not for any philosophical or moral reason but for the sheer, repugnant joy of it. Appearance Inbred mountains of monstrous muscles, ogres are terrifying in their appearance. They are hulking brutes and even the smallest amongst them stands at least eight feet tall towering over your average human while some legends put the tallest ogres at over fourteen feet tall. While humanoid in form their bodies seem hideously distorted and unpleasant by any standard of beauty. Their legs are too stumpy for their massive form giving them a ridiculous hobble that unfortunately does not diminish their speed. The ogres upper torso is well muscled but its arms appear a little too long for its body making it look ape-like to add to this most of the torso is covered in matted, sweaty body hair. The face of the ogre appear puffy and bloated with their eyes seemingly far too small for their swollen faces, they have large mouths lined with broken teeth that are still capable of tearing raw flesh from bone. While this may describe an average ogre, each possesses its own unique deformities thanks to countless generations of inbreeding. These degenerate mutations only increase the ogres already terrifying visage. Habitat Ogres dwell in the dark shadows and dank caves of many of the northern mountain ranges. They are more common in the mountain ranges that are less settled and more wild including many border mountain chains like the Kessian Mountains. Ogres are a particular threat in the untamed mountain ranges of the Southlands. Ecology Ogres are the offspring of some ancient breeding of greater giants and men that soon degenerated into savage, bestial imitations of both. This original pairing of man and giant must have happened in ancient times for ogres have been a menace to civilization as long as anyone can remember. The ogres barbarism is furthered by the rampant incest and inbreeding that defines ogre tribes. Society Ogre society is tribal, inbred and as far from any civilized definition of society as could possibly be imagined. Ogres live in tribes consisting of a few families at most. These tribes are ruled over by a 'pappy' the strongest, most powerful, most virile male of the tribe. Ogre society appreciates nothing but strength and fertility, the two forces that make ogre tribe so dangerous. One tradition common to most ogre tribes is the skull hunt, when a male ogre reaches puberty he is sent out to gather skulls in a night of murder and mayhem. These skull hunts take place on the night of a full moon allowing their victims to see them coming and the number of skulls taken can greatly effect the young ogres rank within the tribe. Another common ritual most ogre tribes share is their habit of wreaking havoc during the spring months before the hated sun of the summer months rises to its full prominence. During the spring months ogre descend into the lands of civilized people in order to create mayhem, they often slaughter entire villages wiping them from the map in a single night-long orgy of destruction and killing. During the rest of the year ogre still regularly raid their neighbors lands for goods, food and for the sheer fun of it. Ogres gain much of their goods from these raids as they do not make good craftsmen as they are both lazy and very impatient. Instead they much prefer to steal what they want from the smaller, weaker races who cannot protect themselves from the ogres. Category:Creature/Large Category:Fauna/Mountains Category:Creature/Giant-Kin